La calma que precede a la tempestad
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Helena pasa su primera noche en Troya, su nuevo hogar, contemplando el Mar Egeo. Menelao no la dejará marchar tan fácilmente, lo sabe, y también que su fuga con Paris traerá la desgracia a Troya.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Troya_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Hace mucho que la noche ha cubierto con su oscuro manto la mítica ciudad de Troya. Se trataba de una ciudad tranquila, donde la vida transcurría de modo agradable, siempre protegida por el férreo ejército troyano, capitaneado por el príncipe Héctor, cuyo coraje y fuerza inspiraban tanto a guerreros veteranos como a niños que nunca habían empuñado una espada, pero aún así soñaban con hacerlo y defender los muros de Troya de enemigos desconocidos a la par que, muchas veces, fantasiosos.

Por aquel entonces, a esas horas de la noche, la gran mayoría de viviendas que componían la amurallada ciudad troyana se encontraban apagadas, sumiendo a la polis en la oscuridad de la noche. Sólo unas pocas antorchas permanecían encendidas, probablemente pertenecientes a los guardias que patrullaban la ciudad o a algunos ciudadanos que no lograban conciliar el sueño.

Desde los balcones del palacio del rey Príamo todo esto era perfectamente visible, pues la ciudad se extendía ante sus lujosos muros como un detallado mapa de la propia Troya, regalando al rey en sus noches de insomnio una preciosa vista de todo lo que él y sus ancestros habían conseguido, conservado y cuidado hasta el día presente.

Pero no era el rey Príamo quien contemplaba la ciudad de Troya desde ese balcón, ni siquiera era el príncipe Héctor o el príncipe Paris, a decir verdad, ni siquiera se trataba de una persona nacida en Troya. Y sin embargo, allí se encontraba, sentada en un simple taburete con los brazos apoyados suavemente en el balcón de mármol mientras entregaba su mirada azul a la noche.

Helena. Helena de Esparta ayer mismo a esa hora de la noche, y sin embargo Helena de Troya en aquel preciso instante; deseada por hombres y envidiada por mujeres, era considerada la mujer más hermosa del mundo, un trofeo que el rey Menelao de Esparta había procurado bien en aprisionar para él mismo, y así despertar la admiración de los reyes de las tierras vecinas. Un símbolo más de su poder. La luz de la luna iluminaba su joven figura débilmente, dejaba que sus débiles rayos reposaran sobre sus cabellos dorados, entre cada uno de los pliegues de su túnica azul celeste, confiriéndole un aura casi sobrenatural, mientras Helena escudriñaba cuidadosamente la densidad de la noche.

Pequeñas luces se esparcían por la ciudad, señalando inintencionadamente las casas cuyos dueños permanecían despiertos, pero la nueva princesa troyana no les prestaba atención. Ni siquiera a algún punto de la majestuosa ciudad que se extendía ante el palacio de Príamo, y que se había convertido en su hogar de la noche a la mañana. No, su vista iba más allá de los muros de Troya.

El mar. Su mirada azul estaba fija en el Mar Egeo.

Vendrían a por ella, lo sabía, era más que probable que ya hubieran advertido su desaparición y se encontraran surcando ese pequeño océano para devolverla con su legítimo dueño. El viento les era favorable y Helena estaba segura de que, por muy fuertes y valerosos que fueran los guerreros que componían el ejército de Troya, no serían capaces de combatir, no sólo con Menelao, cuyo orgullo e ira natural le empujaría a perseguirla hasta el mismo fin del mundo, sino también contra su hermano Agamenón, que había conquistado la mayor parte del territorio griego y hacía tiempo que anhelaba la última pieza de su rompecabezas particular: Troya.

No, Agamenón no dejaría escapar una oportunidad tan buena como aquella, no vendría para salvar la imagen de su hermano, sino para reducir a escombros y cenizas la ciudad de Troya. Y ella no deseaba nada de eso al pueblo que la había rescatado de su vida desgraciada en Esparta, donde era meramente la sombra y el objeto de los presuntuosos comentarios de su esposo, incluso cuando él no destacaba como ejemplo de amor o fidelidad conyugal.

Paris de Troya era distinto de Menelao de Esparta, eran personas sumamente distintas y eso era lo que ella siempre había necesitado. El brillo de los ojos del príncipe troyano al mirarla desprendían una admiración y un amor que Helena nunca había esperado inspirar y mucho menos sentir de forma recíproca por otra persona. Sentía que Paris era lo que ella siempre había soñado. No era perfecto, lo sabía: Paris no era una persona demasiado madura o valiente, pero no le importaba. Acostumbrada al trato de Menelao, Helena no quería a un rudo guerrero ni a un rey poderoso, quería encontrar a una persona que la amase simplemente por lo que ella era, por lo que pensaba y decía, y no por lo hermosa que pudiera ser; quería una persona junto a la que poder envejecer… Y había encontrado esa persona en Paris de Troya, lo último que deseaba para él era la destrucción de su familia y de su hogar.

El cielo estaba despejado, el mar estaba tranquilo… Pero era sólo la calma que precedía a la tempestad, y desde el balcón del majestuoso palacio del rey Príamo de Troya, Helena, la nueva princesa de la ciudad, lo sabía. Nunca había pretendido llevar la desgracia a los troyanos, pero sabía bien que sería condenada y odiada por sus nuevos súbditos cuando las tropas de Agamenón atracaran en la playa de Troya.

Se encontraba despierta y sola, en medio de la noche, en los albores de una guerra que nunca había querido provocar. Una guerra de las que se contarían historias y cantares épicos incluso mil años después de que se produjera.

Historias que siempre llevarían ligadas el nombre de Helena de Troya.


End file.
